


The Idiot Whale and Jongin’s Anti-fan

by icedmailou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmailou/pseuds/icedmailou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti-Kim Jongin. Jongin enyahlah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiot Whale and Jongin’s Anti-fan

**The Idiot Whale and Jongin’s Anti-fan**

“Dasar kau…, uhm, badan berbau busuk!”

Dikatai seperti itu, Jongin pun menatap anak lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak terima dicela dengan perkataan yang hina baginya. “Lebih baik badan berbau busuk daripada kau, dicampakkan oleh kekasih sendiri lalu menangisinya selama tiga bulan ini berturut-turut— _ugh, Chanyeolie, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, aku masih menyayangimu._ ” Kata Jongin menggunakan nada mengolok dengan mengikuti gaya menangis Sehun yang dilebih-lebihkan.

“Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu!”

“Oh, _really_? Lalu apa yang selalu kudengar tiap tengah malam kalau bukan rengek dan tangis menjijikanmu itu?”

“ _Damn it_ , Jongin! kau menyebalkan!”

Jongin hanya tersenyum puas melihat Sehun berlalu ke kamarnya dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan keras-keras dan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Meski Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun hampir saja menitikan air matanya karena teringat akan sang mantan kekasih yang telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun sejak empat bulan lalu, tetapi Jongin tidak begitu peduli. _Yang penting aku dapat membuat Sehun kesal_ , adalah moto hidup Jongin saat ini.

“Sehun!” seru Jongin ketika menyadari Sehun ternyata tidak sedang berjalan ke kamarnya.

“Apa?!” jawabnya dengan seruan penuh emosi.

“Itu kamarku, kau tidak lihat papan di pintunya?” papan yang terpasang di pintu yang Jongin maksud adalah papan berfoto Sehun yang Jongin tambahkan dengan tulisan ‘Paus idiot dilarang masuk!’. Meski memang terdengar kasar dan keterlaluan, tetapi Sehun tidak merasa tersakiti. Karena jika kau melihat apa yang terpasang di pintu kamar Sehun, kau akan berpikir bahwa apa yang Jongin tuliskan cukup sebanding dengan apa yang Sehun tuliskan mengenai Jongin di papan di pintu kamarnya.

‘Anti-Kim Jongin. JONGIN ENYAHLAH!’

.

.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kemudian dibuka kembali dan dihadapkan pada pemandangan pohon-pohon di bahu jalan. Ia genggam _seatbelt_ yang melekat di dadanya sambil menggumamkan lagu yang sedang di putar di radio, namun kemudian gumamannya terhentikan seketika saat lagu yang sedang didendangkan tersebut berubah menjadi lagu beraliran _hardcore punk_.

“Oh my _God_.” Ucap Sehun sepenuhnya kesal, ia segera melirik ke sampingnya—ke kursi kemudi—tepat di mana ada seorang anak lelaki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengahnya dengan gaya urakan. Dia adalah, _siapa lagi kalau bukan_ , Kim Jongin—calon pendamping hidup Sehun yang akan segera dijodohkan setelah mereka berdua lulus dari kelas akhir sekolah menengah ini.

Orang tua mereka melakukan perjodohan tersebut dengan alasan karena ingin saling mempererat tali kekerabatan dan memperlancar kolaborasi usaha yang sedang digeluti.

Tipikal perjodohan dengan cerita yang basi memang, tetapi mereka berdua bersumpah bahwa mereka tidak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini. Karena yang pertama, saat sebelum perjodohan ini diumumkan pada mereka berdua, keduanya telah memiliki kekasih.

 _Well,_ saat itu Sehun masih memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun dengan berat hati memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengacaukan perjodohan yang direncanakan orang tua Sehun untuk putranya. Chanyeol juga berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun dengan menentang perjodohan itu dan menambah beban pada hidup Sehun. Makanya, bagaimana Sehun tidak menangis habis-habisan kalau ia harus ditinggalkan oleh kekasih yang sangat baik hati dan bijaksana seperti Chanyeol? _Oh…, Park Chanyeol—my prince._

Sedangkan Jongin…, oh. Jangan ditanya siapa kekasihnya karena Jongin tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu sungguh-sungguh. Jongin biasanya hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan, “Uhm, aku lupa siapa dia.” Dan Jongin bukan hanya lupa siapa kekasihnya, ia juga lupa berapa banyak kekasih yang dimilikinya. Entah itu teman sekolahnya, tetangga yang tinggal di dekat rumah, anggota dari sebuah band indie, pokoknya siapa pun yang ingin Jongin jadikan kekasihnya.

“Jongin kau bisa untuk tidak menyebalkan satu hari saja?”

Ucapan itu Jongin respon dengan mengeraskan _volume_ suara lagu yang sedang didengarkannya sambil memperlihatkan bagaimana ia menikmati musik yang sedang didengarnya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan ikut bernyanyi (bernyanyi yang dimaksud adalah dengan cara meneriakan lirik lagu sekencang mungkin).

“ _You better believe us, better trust us, teenage jive, walking wreck—_ ”

“Jongin!”

Jongin masih menyanyikan lagu yang sedang diputar dengan kepalanya sekilas ditolehkan pada Sehun, ia pun menghentikan nyanyiannya, mengecilkan suara lagu yang sedang diputar, dan menjawab Sehun dengan berkata, “ _Yes, my lovely_?”

“Turunkan aku di depan _minimarket_.”

“Kau bisa turun sekarang juga.”

“Kalau begitu hentikan mobilnya.” Kata Sehun agak kesal karena tahu obrolan ini akan menuntun mereka ke mana. Apa lagi kalau bukan perdebatan?

Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Ia terlihat arogan sekaligus menyebalkan dan _agak_ tampan di mata Sehun— _damn,_ Sehun memang mau tak mau harus mengakui hal yang terakhir disebutkan itu. “ _Well_ , aku tidak mau menghentikan mobilnya.” Kata Jongin santai.

“Jongin, _seriously_?” Sehun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras kemudian bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya dengan malas dan menghembuskan napas panjang. “Aku aneh kenapa banyak orang yang menginginkanmu. Cih.”

“Uh-oh, sayangku, kau jangan munafik.” Jongin lalu tertawa dan memberi sedikit jeda ketika ia harus membanting setir saat berbelok. “Aku sering mendapati kau menatap tubuhku setelah aku mandi di pagi hari.”

Mendengar pernyataan penuh percaya diri itu membuat Sehun melenguh terkejut, ia lalu sepenuhnya menoleh pada Jongin, menatapnya sinis. “ _What the_ —” _tapi aku hanya mengintipnya beberapa kali!_ “itu fitnah yang benar-benar hina!”

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dengan menginjakkan _pedal_ gas rem tanpa perasaan, aksi ini membuat Sehun—yang sedang tidak awas dengan di sekitarnya dan sibuk memaki Jongin—pun memekik kencang dan membentur dahinya pada _dashboard_ mobil cukup keras.

“Kim Jongin!”

“Oh Sehun!”

“ _My God_.” Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengelusi dadanya tepat di bagian di mana jantungnya terletak. Ia memejam matanya erat-erat, dalam hati ia rutuki nama Jongin dan makhluk-makhluk yang satu bangsa dengan Jongin dalam hatinya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih memejam matanya hingga kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Pengelihatannya pun disambut oleh sebuah pemandangan _minimarket_ di samping jalan yang sepi pengunjung.

“Aku sudah menghentikan mobilnya di _minimarket_ seperti yang kau mau, Paus idiot.”

Bila kau bertanya-tanya, _mengapa Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan seperti itu?_ itu karena di masa kecil, Jongin pernah merasa sangat takut dan berpikir bahwa paus adalah binatang yang paling mengerikan. Sama seperti Sehun. Mengerikan. Meski bedanya adalah, Sehun itu sering bertingkah idiot.

Dengan gigi digertakkan, Sehun menjawabnya singkat, “ _Thanks_.” lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya tetapi sulit, asumsi yang dimilikinya saat ini adalah Jongin sengaja masih mengunci pintu mobilnya. “Jongin, bisa bukakan pintunya?”

“Um, boleh saja, tapi—”

“Ada persyaratan.” Sehun menyelesaikan ucapan Jongin, ia mendelik malas.

“Syaratnya kau hanya harus meneriakkan ‘I love Kim Jongin’ dari mobil ini.” Jongin potong pembicaraan Sehun, ia kemudian membuka sedikit jendela mobil di samping Sehun.

“ _Well_ , itu mudah.” Kata Sehun akhirnya, ia memunculkan wajahnya sedikit ke luar jendela, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk bersiap berteriak sekencang mungkin (agar Jongin puas), menelan ludah supaya suaranya tidak serak, lalu berteriak, “I LOVE KIM JONG— _shit_!”

Jongin tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba heboh  dan menghentikan aksi berteriaknya dengan kembali duduk rapi di dalam mobil. Sehun tutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil menggumamkan suara-suara yang aneh.

“ _Oh my God,_ aku melihat Chanyeol.” Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan namun tetap heboh. “ _My God, Oh my,_ ”

Jongin tak berhenti tertawa, ia malah semakin tergelitik menyaksikan Sehun yang terlihat konyol saat ini. “ _My my_ , kau terlihat bodoh.”

Sehun yang sebelumnya bertingkah histeris dan seperti ada dalam dunianya sendiri pun spontan membeku saat mendengar Jongin berbicara. Sehun baru menyadari apa yang sedang Jongin coba lakukan padanya. “ _What the hell_ , Jongin! kau sengaja?!” seru Sehun setengah berteriak. “Kau sudah tahu di sana ada Chanyeol, ‘kan?!”

“Ups, maaf.” Jongin membalasnya tak acuh. Ia kemudian kembali tertawa saat Sehun malah memalingkan wajahnya, namun tawa itu tak bertahan lama saat Jongin melirik sekilas pada Sehun dan menyadari bahwa calon pendamping hidupnya itu sepertinya kali ini benar-benar terlihat marah. Jongin merasa asing karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Sehun marah padanya. Ia pun berdehem lalu mematikan mesin kendaraannya untuk mengulur waktu dan menghilangkan kegugupannya sebelum ragu-ragu berkata, “Uhm, Sehun, aku … aku hanya bercanda.”

“Bukakan pintunya.” Sehun malah membalas seperti itu dengan nada yang dingin, ia masih enggan menghadap pada Jongin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena merasa bersalah, Jongin pun segera membuka kunci pintu mobilnya—membiarkan Sehun keluar dengan pintu yang ditutup kembali menggunakan bantingan yang keras. Namun tidak sampai sepuluh langkah Sehun pergi dari tempat, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ada seseorang menyapanya.

Jongin perhatikan dari kejauhan Sehun yang kini dengan canggungnya sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol—sang mantan kekasih—yang ternyata tidak sendirian. Chanyeol membawa seseorang untuk bersamanya, lebih tepatnya, ia merangkul mesra tubuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

_Uh-oh, akan ada yang menangis lagi malam ini._

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Sehun malam ini pasti akan menangisi mantan kekasihnya untuk yang kesekian kali. _Such an idiot_ , pikir Jongin sambil menyalakan kembali mesin kendaraannya. Ia sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan khayalannya mengenai Sehun karena tak sadar sedari tadi ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela pintu mobilnya. Jongin sedikit tersentak saat melihat sosok Sehun sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

“Sehun?” kata Jongin setelah ia membuka kaca jendela pintu mobilnya. Jongin tunggu sampai Sehun merespon, namun respon tersebut tak kunjung datang, maka Jongin pun melanjutkan, “Kau ingin balas dendam mengenai yang tadi? hey, maaf, aku—uhm, aku tidak sengaja, _okay_? semuanya itu … refleks. Kau tahu sendirilah kita itu saling menyebalkan—” ucapannya tiba-tiba terhentikan.

 _WHAT THE F—FRICK WHAT. HOLY GOD. WHAT THE HECK. WHAT,_ adalah apa yang Jongin jeritkan dalam hatinya.

Aneh. Jongin benar-benar merasa aneh. Jongin seharusnya merasa terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik Jongin ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan lama—yang tanpa sadar Jongin balas ciuman tersebut. Namun nyatanya Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut akan hal itu. Jongin justru merasa terkejut karena ternyata, _whoa, Sehun is such a good kisser._ Dan jantung Jongin berdegup begitu kencang, rasa bahagia meletup-letup di hatinya. _Ini aneh_.

“ _Whoa_.” Kata yang pertama kali Jongin ucapkan setelah mereka mengakhiri keintiman di antara mereka berdua.

“Kau tahu, anehnya aku tidak peduli bahwa ternyata Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.”

“ _Whoa_.”

“Apa?”

“Apa yang kaulakukan?!”

“Aku sepertinya sudah tidak menyukai Chanyeol.”

“Apa yang kau—tunggu. Apa yang kaukatakan? Kau tidak menyukainya?”

“Tidak juga, aku memang merasa sakit hati mengetahui dia suka memiliki kekasih baru, tapi,” Sehun menjauh sedikit dari Jongin sebelum berseru, “I LOVE KIM JONGIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MY FUTURE HUSBAND—”

“Hey, hey! Apa yang kaulakukan? kau memalukan!” Sela Jongin cepat sebelum Sehun dapat meneriakkan kata-kata manis yang lebih memalukan lagi dan menarik lebih banyak perhatian, karena sudah banyak orang—termasuk Chanyeol dan yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih barunya—di sekitar mereka yang menoleh pada mereka hanya untuk menyaksikan Sehun berteriak seperti orang tak waras.

“Oh Sehun, kau ini kenapa? Kau benar-benar aneh saat ini.”

Sehun tak langsung menjawabnya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan kembali mendekat pada Jongin, berkata, “Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menikah, ‘kan?”

“Uhm,” Jongin merasa agak terkejut tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu, ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut karena ini pertama kalinya mereka mengangkat topik perjodohan mereka setelah sekian lama mereka tak mau membahasnya, tetapi kemudian Jongin tetap menjawabnya dengan, “ _y-yeah_ , memangnya kenapa?”

“Apa kau menyukaiku?”

“ _What_ —”

“Aku butuh jawabannya.”

Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa malu membahas hal seperti ini dengan Sehun. “ _Well_ , apa kau menyukaiku?”

“Hmm, aku agak menyukaimu karena kau menyebalkan dan tampan.” Kata Sehun santai. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak tersipu malu. _Pria jantan tidak akan tersipu malu, okay?_

“Apa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini hanya karena Chanyeol?”

Sehun diam sejenak, ia terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum setelah itu ia menghela napas panjang. “Separuh karena itu, separuh karena, uhm, aku mau tak mau memang akan selalu menempel denganmu, ‘kan?”

Ada yang menyentuh hati Jongin. Faktanya mengenai orang yang kini sedang Jongin ajak bicara adalah calon pendamping hidupnya. Calon seseorang yang akan Jongin ajak hidup bersama-sama. Meski mereka berdua tak saling akur pada satu sama lain, tetapi mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah merasa benar-benar keberatan untuk tinggal bersama, makan malam bersama, menonton televisi bersama, pergi ke sekolah bersama, dan apa pun bersama karena jujur saja, Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin itu memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi dan cukup asyik untuk dijadikan teman. Apalagi teman hidup. Sedangkan Jongin berpikir bahwa Sehun itu orang yang menyenangkan dan perhatian, hanya di hadapan Sehun-lah Jongin dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus berlagak menjadi seseorang yang mengagumkan.

Intinya, _yeah_ , mereka berdua tidak keberatan bila memang harus bersama. Meski mereka memang sering bertengkar dan menyebalkan, tetapi mereka berdua tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Lagipula hidup yang datar itu tidak menyenangkan.

Jongin pun keluar dari mobilnya karena merasa tidak nyaman berbicara pada Sehun dengan posisi seperti itu. Ia kembali menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal (sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia merasa gugup) sebelum berkata, “Jadi …, kau mau menikah denganku, Sehun?”

Sehun tatap Jongin dalam, ia bungkam cukup lama, _okay_ , sangat lama. Namun akhirnya ia berucap, “Uh?”

“ _God_ ,” Jongin menjambaki rambutnya frustasi, “aku sedang berusaha untuk bersikap romantis. Bisa kau juga meresponnya sama?”

“Oh! maaf, aku tidak terbiasa melihatmu seserius itu.” Sehun kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. “Kau terlihat aneh kalau kau sedang serius. _Ew_ , imej pria serius tidak cocok dengan gayamu.”

“Eh? Begitu ya?”

Sehun mengangguk antusias, ia kemudian tersenyum jahil dan membalas ucapan Jongin menggunakan nada yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka, “Pria bau badan sepertimu tidak cocok dengan gaya pria romantis.”

Sebagai hasilnya, beberapa orang memang sempat menoleh pada mereka—tepatnya pada Jongin—lalu tertawa sambil menggeleng kepala.

“Oh Sehun, _seriously_?!”

“ _Bye_ , _honey_!” Sehun segera melarikan diri dengan berlari menjauh dari Jongin sambil terkikik geli sebelum Jongin dapat melakukan sesuatu yang picik padanya. “I LOVE YOU, KIM JONGIN!” Dengan gilanya, Sehun kembali berteriak di tengah umum. Ia lagi-lagi terkekeh geli dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kemerahan.

“Kau memalukan!” balas Jongin ikut berseru namun kemudian tertawa menyaksikan sikap Sehun yang konyol dan memalukan. Inilah salah satu apa yang Jongin sukai dari Sehun, Sehun itu memiliki pribadi yang mudah diajak bercanda.

_Well, ini akan menjadi hidup yang menyenangkan._

.

.

_From: Jongin_

_To: Lover #1, Lover #2, Lover #3, Lover #4, Lover…_

_Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja._

_\--_

_From: Lover #7_

_To: Jongin_

_Eh? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?_

_\--_

_From: Lover #12_

_To: Jongin_

_Jongin, kau jangan bercanda!_

_\--_

_From: Lover #9_

_To: Jongin_

_Kenapa? Apa salahku, Jongin?_

_…_

_From: Jongin_

_To: Lover #1, Lover #3, Lover #4, Lover #6, Lover #7…_

_Aku akan menikah, nanti undangannya akan kusebar._

_._

_._

_._

_fin_


End file.
